The Left Side
by Silk Queen
Summary: Stephanie returns home to her apartment to find Cass in the middle of the room slightly wounded and too sore to move. How will she help out her friend in need? Warnings: Femslash, Lemons. R&R please Now an ongoing story! Updates every week or so.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha. Guess who just wrote smut for the first time in **_**ages**_**. I had nothing better to do, so why not some lemons? Steph/Cass fic. I do not own Batgirl/Spoiler/Stephanie Brown/ Cassandra Cain. Regrettably.**

When Stephanie Brown opened the door to her apartment that night,she _had_ expected to see was her usual couch, lamp, and TV in the rather barren room. She had _not, _however, expected to see Cassandra Cain, or as most knew her, Batgirl, standing stark naked in the middle of the room. What confused her the most however, was Cassandra's general lack of reaction when Stephanie walked in through her door. She had merely turned around, raven hair softly moving in an arc as her head turned towards her friend. Silently, Stephanie stepped inside, turned around, and closed her apartment door. Dropping her bag on the ground, she asked, " Cass? How'd you get in here?" Immediatly after the face, her face turned a bright scarlet. She hadn't meant _that_ to be her first question. She stumbled over her next words. " I-I meant... why are you naked... in my apartment?" Her gaze turned away from the sleek body of her fellow vigilante.

Cass stared at her for a moment before answering. " I simply picked the lock. Forgive me for intruding, but the water system in my own apartment has broken down. And after a night of patrolling, I wanted to shower..." Now she was beginning to feel awkward. " If my prescene disturbs you...I... could always go to the Ba-"

" No." Stephanie cut her off, holding up a hand to silence her. "Sorry, Cass. You're always welcome here. It's just to you being...naked. Well, it threw me for a loop." Cass looked at her friend, confused by the term. Stephanie decided it would save time just not to explain it. Continuing, she said. " So...the shower in that room to your left. I'll get you some fresh clothes in the meantime." Her eyes finally wandered back to Cass. She watched as her friend took a step towards the doorway and stumbled. Stephanie's eyes widened as she ran to catch her. " Oh my God." she murmured. " You're hurt. We have to get you to a hospital or something." In return, Cass merely glanced at the blonde with a nonchalant stare.

" It is merely the fact that a blow was dealt to a previously healing injury. I will be fine." Breaking away from Stephanie's grasp, she took another few, hesitant steps before falling to her knees. Steph walked over to her and knelt down, placing a hand on her ( incrediabley scarred) back. "Hey," she whisphered, " knowing you, you're too stubborn to go to a hospital. I'll just help you shower, okay?" Cass, with an almost indignent look on her face, accepted her proposal. And Stephanie felt her face turn bright red at the offer she had just given. Leading Cass into the bathroom, she helped her into the tub and began running the water. As she waited for it to fill, she too began to strip down. Once completely naked, Stephanie realized how scared she was. Sure, Cass was her best friend, but how many best friends _showered_ together? Much lest washed...washed each other? Stephanie threw those thoughts out of her mind and reminded herself that it was just a friendly favor.

Feeling awfully overexposed, and slightly chilled, she drew back the curtain of her shower/bath combo and was greeted by the sight of Cassandra poking at a rubber duck with the utmost fascination. All at once relieved and amused by the sight, Stephanie laughed. Cass looked up at her, eyes wide. " What is it for?" she asked, confused. "Training? Water training, perhaps?" Steph giggled again, and stepped into the warm water. As she sat down (carefully, she was definately _not_ going to flash Cass anything) she explained. " No Cass, it's a toy. To have fun with in the bath! You just kinda push it around. It's more for little kids." Cassandra gave the duck a strange look before slowly pushing it around the tub with a single finger. " Fun." she said in a flat tone of voice. Steph said, with mock seriousness. " Now now young 're not here to play games. Turn around so I can wash your back." Cass straightened up. " Yes, m'am." she said. Anyone else would think she was being completely serious, but Stephanie saw the slight glint in her eye that meant she was joking. Cass was hard to read, but once you knew how to, the signs were everywhere.

As her friend twisted around, her face contorted slightly in pain. " It's mostly my right shoulder, and leg." she explained. " I was thrown against a building and they took the majority of the force." Steph nodded, understanding completely how it felt. She took a washcloth and squirted some bodywash onto it. Then she slowly began to rub Cassandra's back. Going in small circles, from bottom to top, she slowly worked her way up. Every once in a while, she heard a small sound of content emit from her friend. And during those times she couldn't help but get a big, goofy grin on her face. When she was done, she took the shower head and rinsed off the suds. Though in the process, her chest brushed against Cass's back. She gasped softly. For the brief two seconds that their bodies had made contact, she had felt like fire flooded through her veins. And, she was ashamed to admit, a familiar dull heat began to build in her lower regions.

Cass turned around and asked, " Stephanie, are you okay? You made a strange noise before." Her words hardly got through to the blonde's brain. Rather, Stephanie was focused on how... alluring her friend seemed at the moment. Her face flush from the heat of the bath, her dark hair slicked to the sides, eyes gazing straight at _her_, her and no one else. And most of all, how her lips were a soft pink and how they shined from the condensation in the small tub. Stephanie gave into temptation. She said, so softly that she could hardly hear herself, " I am wonderful." And then, with all the brashness of a young girl her age, she leaned in and set her lips upon the girl across from her.

It was everything she had expected of the kiss. Soft, sweet, slow, and a subtle hint of something more. This was nothing like when she had kissed men. Their embraces were rough, passionate, and full of lust. This was nothing but a tender connection between two people who loved each other. Whether it be friendship or something else entirely. Her friend (were they even friends at this point?) obviously had no clue what to do. So Steph pulled away for the briefest of moments, to look at Cassandra's eyes. In them was no anger, no shock, merely the look of slight confusion mingled with a dash of desire. That look was all Stephanie need to go in again.

The second kiss was different. Rather than Stephanie's lips pressed against Cass's own, this time they both moved. Cass attempting to mirror each move that Stephanie made. A brush here, a nibble there. Soon Steph found her arms slowly snaking their way up Cassandra's back, bringing their bodies slowly, ever so slowly, together. Within a few moments, she felt her Cass's chest meet with her own. The sensation caused her to groan softly into the other girl's mouth. In that split second, Cass took the initiative and slid her tongue over the blonde's lips. Stephanie could barely handle it. Gripping Cass so tightly that she thought she might break her, she slid the other girl onto her lap, so that both legs were now wrapped around her waist. Being careful of her partner's right side, Stephanie broked the kiss and slowly moved her mouth along the left side of Cassandra's neck. On top of her, she could feel Cass's body shudder with pleasure.

As her lips moved towards Cass's collarbone, the silence was broken by Cass. " Stephanie...what are we doing?" She asked, as if suddenly aware of the steps they were taking. Stephanie looked up and into the beautiful face of her new lover. " Anything you want to." she breathed. Cass paused, contemplating." I think I want to do it all." she finally said with a smile. Stephanie felt as though she couldn't breathe. " Well, let's get out of this stupid, small shower then...my bed is big enough for two."

Stephanie had never done anything as quickly as she got out of that shower, dried herself (and Cass) off, and headed to her bed, her partner in her arms being carried bridal style.

Stephanie layed Cass down on the bed as gently as she could. Placing a pillow beneath the small of Cass's back for leaverage, she said. " You. Don't. Move. You got it? You're injured... I'll take care of everything." Cass smiled back at her. A smile that Stephanie wished she could see from now on every day. Climbing over Cassandra, she looked down at the naked form of her new lover. So much of her skin was battle-scarred, puncture-marked, and blade-maimed that Stephanie could hardly go two inches without finding some sort of scar. Stephanie started where she left off, this time directly attacking the collar-one. Cass moaned a bit and shifted as Steph slowly made her way down. Down the neck, chest, inbetween her two breasts, down past her ribs, abdomen, lower and lower until...she stopped.

Going back up, she told Cass to close her eyes as she began to softly kiss her on the lips, one hand wavered over Cassandra's left breast and make its descent. Steph began to knead at the soft globe of tanned skin. Trapping the nipple inbetween her fingers, she gently pinched and pulled, rubbed and massaged at the pink nub. Cass groaned, her cries of pleasure intensifying as Stephanie broke apart their lips and sucked on her other breast while still kneading her the one on her left. Cassandra decided she could no longer take it. The pressure building up in her crotch was just too much to bear. " Please, Stephanie..." she cried out. " Go down...there." she ended softly. Steph gladly obliged.

One hand breaking free of Cassandra's chest, she rubbed up and down Cass's slit. Then, slowly, she inserted a single finger deep into her partner's core. The sound that Cass made was unlike anything she had ever heard before. As soon as Stephanie's finger could go no furthur, she felt the walls around her digit tighten up and squeeze, as the orgasm ripped through her lover's body, Stephanie could feel her own self begin to get wet. She whisphered into the other girl's ear. " I have an idea..." she said.

Moments later, Stephanie sat atop Cass once more. However, this time they faced in opposit directions. So Cass's delicate slit was in front of her face, and hers in front of Cass's mouth. Stephanie made the first move. Lowering herself down onto the other girl, she ran her tongue along the other's area. Feeling a shudder of approval, she kept going. The taste was exactly what she thought Cass would taste like. Thick and slightly bitter, with a hint of saltiness to the liquids that drenched her genitalia. Moments later Cassandra built up the courage and did the same to Stephanie. The blond screamed aloud as she felt the ebony haired girl's tongue enter deep inside her. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled by her as she too began to furiously lick, suck, and delve into Cass's core. Some enough Steph could no longer tell where and what she was doing. She only knew to make her tongue dive deeper, and that a euphoric sensation was building up where Cass's mouth was. Without warning, she came. The sweet sensations of fufillment, desire, and the heavenly after-glow came down around her. Moments later, Cass had done the same.

After they had rearranged themselves so that Cass had her head situatied in the crook of Stephanie's neck, and their limbs were entwined and tangled up in each other, they both just listened to each other breathe. Deep, slow, breathes. Soft and peaceful. Soon enough, Cass had fallen asleep on her arm. No doubt it would be full of pins and needles tomorrow, but it was worth it, for that night. Steph placed a tender kiss on Cassandra's forehead, and nuzzled her face into the silky strands of her girlfriend's hair. She did an inner cheer as she thought that..._girlfriend_. She had one! And she hadn't even known she had swung that way until tonight. Maybe she had suspected, but... but tonight confirmed everything completely and utterly for her. She would never bed another man as long as she lived. Listening to the rhythmic breathing patterns of Cass, she too, soon felt her eyelids dropping down lower. As she fell into a deep sleep, she knew that ahead of her and Cass would be hard times. But...at least they could face them together.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Hello , out there! Just a quick inbetween chapter to transition to chapter 3, whenever I get on with that. R&R please~ But this is just a quick drabble I wrote. New chapter coming soon!)**

When Steph wakes up a spray of raven colored hair is tickling at her nose. Lifting a hand she

brushes it gently away. Skimming a hand over Cassandra's shoulder, she gently shakes it, trying to wake her. A small moan comes from beneath her and a brown eye opens and looks up at her, blurry with sleep.

Steph can't help but grin as she places a quick peck on the other girl's cheek.

" Morning Cass." She mumbles. Cass dives back down under the covers and curls next to her, groaning something that sounds like 'More sleep. '. Steph rolls out of bed. Stretching her arms over her head, she then grips both corners of the blanket and yanks. In a quick blur of black and tan , Cass streaks past her eyes and pins her down on the ground. Even half asleep she moves like lightning. Above her two black eyes gleam.

" Good morning Stephanie. " she says,as she pins down her blonde partner. A smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she leans in for a morning kiss. Her eyes widen slightly when Stephanie turns to the side, avoiding her lips. Her face flushes red as she mumbles something about morning breath. Cass scoffs, of all the evil things she's seen and dealt with, morning breath is very low on that list. Instead her lips make their way to the exposed portion of Stephanie's neck. They caress their way upwards until they reach her pulse. She stays like that for moments, just feeling the thrum of her heartbeat beneath her closed lips.

Eventually even Steph's patience wears thin, though there was never much of it in the first place. She squirms a bit at first, and then swings over so that Cass is now under her. Again that ghost of a grin skims over her lips, eyes alight with a dark fire.

" What now?" she asks, hand lightly stroking the back of Steph's bare back. Steph breaks out into a wide grin.

"Us. " she mutters. She sinks down and wraps her arms around Cass and She feels the heat radiate off Cassandra's body. They stay like that for a long time, naked and warm and all wrapped in each others arms.

Half an hour later an alarm blares from the other side of Stephanie's room. The whole while the two have just been staring at each other. Once every few minutes murmuring words to one another. They've been together for so long but not... Together together. They both try to wrap their minds around it, but fail, so they hold onto each other even more tightly instead. The alarm goes unneeded, and eventually stops, leaving the two still wrapped up in each other. They both know a long day of work is ahead of them, but for a few more moments they cling to one another, desperate to hold on to those tender new moments.

Steph talks about patrol early this morning and then some tutoring from Oracle. Cass tells about her still recovering shoulder and leg, saying how she has to spend the day at the Batcave, in charge of watching out for smaller daytime crimes. Both girls make promises to talk over the course of the day, and both agree to not tell the others about their new relationship. Cass giggles when Steph somewhat bitterly says that Batman probably already knows. After a comfortable moments silence, they both rise and dress for the day, squirreling away smoke bombs and knives. They kiss before they leave, a rather aching kiss, filled with promises of things yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**( So I **_**did **_**have a chapter all written up and ready to go, but then my computer crapped out on me and decided to erase it, so... here's the alternative chapter three! Excuse me whilst I sob over my lost chapter...)**

The city lights of Gotham city looked strangely beautiful from the skyscarper's roof. She didn't quite remember how she had gotten there, and she didn't care either. Cass was standing right beside her, the warmth emitting from her body taking the chill out of the high altitude air. For some reason, though, her girlfriend was in her civilian clothes. Looking down at herself, she saw that she too was in nothing more than a tank top and a pair of jeans. About to question why they weren't in uniform, Stephanie was suddenly interrupted by the sudden cold spot that appeared where Cass had been moments before. She whipped her head around to see Cass leaning over the edge of the building. '_No'_ she mouthed, watching the girl swing one leg, then another, over the railing on the roof. _'Please, no. '_ she begged, as the raven haired girl looked down at the far off ground. With a start, Cass threw her head back and laughed, " Silly girl. You hold me back. I have to fly now." And with that, she leapt over the edge of the sky scarper. Stephanie reached out, blindly grasping at the empty space that Cass once occupied,

Her eyes flew wide open, and a heavy feeling of relief washed over her as she realized that it had all been some horrible, awful nightmare. She looked next to her and saw Cass's sleeping form laying beside her. Little by little, the nightmare wore off and she remembered where she really was. They were in the Wayne mansion, sleeping together in Cassandra's room. They'd just come back from a mission and had both jumped into bed and fallen straight to sleep. Stephanie shuddered beneath the warm covers. She wriggled her way closer to Cass,snuggling up against her warm back. Wrapping one arm around the other girl, she felt the familar pulse of her heartbeat. She tried to use it to lull herself to sleep, but found it impossible. Sighing quietly, she ran a hand through the soft raven hair in front of her. Cassandra was so beautiful... a shame she had to hide it behind a mask most days. Her actions brought about a small and breathy moan from Cass, and she flipped over so that she was facing Stephanie. Stephanie gently poked Cass's cheek, wondering if she was still asleep. There were no signs to indicate she was aware of Steph's doings. In the dark, Stephanie grinned to herself: time to have some fun.

Slowly, she ran a hand from Cass's shoulder to her hip, and then going back up to gently push away the tank top Cass had worn to bed. Her hand slid over towards Cass's breast. No bra on tonight...perfect. She gently massaged it a bit at first, cupping it and just running her fingers along it. Even though Cass didn't have the biggest chest, they still fit perfectly in Stephanie's hands. She began to feel Cass's nipple harden, so she took it between two fingers and gently squeezed, elliciting a deep moan from her partner. Drawing her hand back and licking a finger, she put it back on the nipple, working it in small, tight circles. Cass's breathing had become a bit more ragged as Stephanie played more and more with her chest. Her other hand wandered lower on Cass, reaching down to the simple cotton panties she always wore. She was suprised to find them already soaked. She bit her lip and smiled, it was cute how she was so sensitive.

She slid her hand down the underwear, feeling how wet Cass had become. Stephanie nearly groaned at the dull ache that was forming in her own stomach as she slid a finger into Cass. Instantly, she felt Cass's hips thrust into her hand. She curved and uncurved her finger, working in and out of her. Cass seemed to be almost at her breaking point, Stephanie marveled at the fact that she was still asleep. Only when she used her thumb to rub circles around her clit did Cass finally give a mighty shudder, and fall still. Stephani, on one hand, happy that she had been able to make Cass climax in her sleep. On the other hand however, she was left herself desperately wanting for more.

Across from her, she realized that Cass's eyes had opened. '_oh crap.'_ Stephanie thought to herself, as she wondered for a moment if the other girl was angry with her. Then she felt a hand at her own panties. Her eyes widened, _'No,'_ she thought, _' If she... I'll... oh it'll be too loud.'_ But despite her mental pleas, Cass made no move to indicate that she was going to slow down or stop. Rather, she yanked aside Stephanie's panties rather roughly, and all at once inserted three fingers deep into her. Stephanie tossed her head back and let out a loud moan. She clutched at the bedsheets and Cass kept moving, unrelenting. She felt so filled, so stretched out... And with one final thrust deep into her, Stephanie orgasmed, the edges of her vision filled with a fuzzy black that was deeper than the night that surrounded them.

Cass had moved up to settle right in Stephanie's arms. Stephanie kissed the top of her head, and said,

" Wicked, wicked girl. The whole mansion probably heard us."

" Just revenge, Stephanie. Besides, everyone's out except for Bruse."

" Bruce?" Stephanie groaned. " Oh no, he probably heard the whole thing."

" He's analyzing some important information right now. He's so deep into his work he probably didn't notice a thing." Cassandra reassured.

"Right," Stephanie gave a laugh. " when he's in the zone the whole League could be getting freaky right behind him, and he wouldn't notice."

The next morning the three of them sat around the table together, eating breakfest. Bruce was sipping coffee as he read the paper. Cassandra was nibbling on a piece of toast, and Stephanie was gnawing away at some bacon and eggs. The whole while, however, the two girls were playing footsie silently beneath the table.

" How'd you two sleep last night?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence at the table.

" Well enough. " Cass said. " Though Stephanie kicked me in the ribs at one point."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. " Only because you elbowed me in the neck earlier." she said, playing along with Cassandra's game.

" Well it was your fault for taking up all the blankets."

" Only to bloke up my ears because you snored so loud."

Bruce watched in slight amusment as the two girls continued to banter back and forth. It was quite obvious they were making it up as they went along, although he wasn't going to tell them that. He rolled up his paper and picked up his coffee, he had a meeting to attend to.

" Goodbye, girls. I have a sales meeting I have to get to."

" Goodbye, good luck!" Cass called out to him, temporarily stopping her chatter with Steph.

" Bye, try not to fall asleep." Stephanie said.

Bruce nodded at both of them, and then walked to the doorway. At the threshold he called out from over his shoulder. " Oh, before I go, I just wanted to tell you girls..." The two looked at him, waiting.

" I'm pretty sure I would notice if it was the _entire_ League behind me."

And with that, he closed the door behind him and left. Cassandra and Stephanie both turned to look at each other, mortified and both a shade of crimson red. After a few moments, however, they both burst out laughing. Tears streaming down their faces and their stomaches hurting, they both agreed that it was going to be a wonderful day.


End file.
